galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Wild Force
'Power Ranger Wild Force ' The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of other animals, he was shocked to discover that the Orgs were literally heartless horned monsters. As the series continues, he finds out the truth about his real parents: his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, were professors at Turtle Cove University, along with a family friend, Viktor Adler, a human reincarnation of the original Master Org. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of Master Org, in which a jealous Adler consumes in order to exact revenge on Richard, who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and kills both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, their newborn son, Cole, was also presumed dead. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger 'Power Ranger Wild Force Logo' Wild Force Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Wild Force Rangers' '10 Red Rangers' 'Evil Rangers' 'General Machine Empire' 'Wild Force Rangers' Prwf-red.jpg|Cole Evans Prwf-yellow.jpg|Taylor Earhardt Prwf-blue.jpg|Max Cooper Prwf-white.jpg|Alyssa Enrilé Prwf-black.jpg|Danny Delgado Prwf-lunar.jpg|Merrick Baliton 'Power Rangers Wild Force Ranger Form 10' 'Rangers Season Wild Force 10' 'Evil Rangers' 'General Machine Empire' 'Wild Force Rangers Names Photos' Cole Evans2.jpg|Cole Evans Taylor Earthand.jpg|Taylor Earhardt Max Cooper2.jpg|Max Cooper Alyssa Enrilé2.jpg|Alyssa Enrilé Danny Delgado2.jpg|Danny Delgado Merrick Baliton2.jpg|Merrick Baliton Zen-Aku2.jpg|Zen-Aku General Venjix.jpg|General Venjix Gerrok.jpg|Gerrock Tezzla.jpg|Tezzla Steelon.jpg|Steelon Automon.jpg|Automon 'Allies' *Princess Shayla *Animus *Ransik *Nadira 'Villains' *Masters Org *Jindrax *Toxica *Retrinax *Nayzor *Mandilok *Zen-aku 'Weapons' * Jungle Blaster - (Falconator, Deer Clutcher, Rhino Shooter, Sword of Pardolis, Armadillo Puck) * Armadillo Puck * Sword of Pardolis * Rhino Shooter * Deer Clutcher * Falconator * Falcon Summoner * Lion Blaster * Lunar Cue * Jungle Sword - (White Tiger Baton, Blue Shark Fighting Fins, Black Bison Axe, Golden Eagle Sword, Red Lion Fang) * Red Lion Fang * Golden Eagle Sword * Black Bison Axe * Blue Shark Fighting Fins * White Tiger Baton * Crystal Sabers 'Gear' * Wild Rider * Lunar Wolf Savage Cycle * Savage Cycles * Lunar Caller * Growl Phone * Animal Crystals 'Megazord' * Pegasus Megazord * Animus Megazord * Isis Megazord * Predazord - Blue Moon * Predazord - Double Knuckle Mode * Predazord - Spear Mode * Predazord * Kongazord - Striker Spear mode * Kongazord - Striker Clutcher mode * Kongazord - Striker mode * Kongazord * Wild Force Megazord - Spear and Shield mode * Wild Force Megazord - Spear and Knuckle mode * Wild Force Megazord - Clutcher mode * Wild Force Megazord - Predator Spear mode * Wild Force Megazord - Predator mode * Wild Force Megazord - Striker mode * Wild Force Megazord - Double Knuckle mode * Wild Force Megazord - Spear mode * Wild Force Megazord - Sword and Shield mode * Wild Force Megazord 'Zords' * Yellow Jaguar Wildzord * Brown Buffalo Wildzord * Sawshark Wildzord * Blue Condor Wildzord * Black Lion Wildzord * Falcon Wildzord * Deer Wildzord * Armadillo Wildzord * Rhino Wildzord * Alligator Wildzord * Hammerhead Shark Wildzord * Wolf Wildzord * Green Gorilla Wildzord * Polar Bear Wildzord * Black Bear Wildzord * Giraffe Wildzord * Elephant Wildzord * White Tiger Wildzord * Black Bison Wildzord * Blue Shark Wildzord * Yellow Eagle Wildzord * Red Lion Wildzord 'Episodes' #'Lionheart' #*Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, Princess Shayla, Wild Force Rangers, Toxica, & Jindrax, Crystal Sabers, and Wild Force Weapons are introduced. #*'Cole, an orphan raised in the jungle after the disappearance of his parents, returns to the States to find them. Meanwhile, a group of Power Rangers are finding it more difficult to deal with the threat of ancient forces and decide that they must find a strong leader.' #'Darkness Awakening' #*Master Org introduced. #*'Toxica & Jindrax reunite with Master Org, but his humanoid appearance makes them suspicious of his true nature. Meanwhile, Cole learns during his battles with the Barbed Wire Org that his enemies do not have a heart.' #'Click, Click, Zoom' #*'When Cole begins to redefine her established rules of leadership for the Wild Force Rangers, Taylor storms off to face an Org threat herself, but the battle proves futile and renders her invisible.' #'Never Give Up!' #*'Danny’s former love returns to his life, but as he contemplates admitting his feelings for her, he is torn between his devotion to his heart and his duty as a Power Ranger when Max is captured by Bell Org.' #'Ancient Awakening' #*'When Princess Shayla is captured by the Tire Org, the Wild Force Rangers are forced to rely on their own skills to uncover further revelations about the powers wielded by the ancient warriors to aid in rescuing her.' #'Wishes On The Water' #*'Max becomes fascinated with an old fairy tale that tells of wishes being granted by tossing messages in a bottle into a lake.' #'The Bear Necessities' #*'Taylor befriends two young twins with mysterious powers as Turtle Cove’s phone signals are cut off by a new Org, stripping the Wild Force Rangers of their ability to morph.' #'Soul Searching' #*'The Red Lion Wildzord, having fallen gravely ill, requires the healing powers of a Soul Bird to fully heal himself..' #'Soul Bird Salvation' #*Retinaxe introduced and destroyed. #*'As Princess Shayla cares for the Soul Bird, the Wild Force Rangers face the wrath of Retinax, one of Master Org’s Generals.' #'Curse of the Wolf' #*Nayzor introduced. Zen-Aku introduced. #*'The Wild Force Rangers face their most formidable challenge yet when Master Org releases two of his most respected and feared Org Generals, Nayzor and the Wolf-like Zen-Aku.' #'Battle Of The Zords' #*'Despite his thirst for revenge, Zen-Aku shows he isn’t as evil as he appears as he tends to Alyssa’s wounds following an ambush by Toxica & Jindrax.' #'Predazord, Awaken' #*'The Wild Force Rangers battle the terrifying Bus Org. Zen-Aku forms his own Megazord, the Predazord.' #'Revenge Of Zen-Aku' #*'Capturing Princess Shayla, Zen-Aku begins to experience a surge of vague and cryptic memories of a happier life.' #'Identity Crisis' #*Animus introduced #*'Nayzor successfully enslaves Zen-Aku’s mind with a bug and takes control of him just as he begins to fully remember his past, making him more dangerous than ever.' #'The Ancient Warrior' #*Merrick introduced. Zen-Aku destroyed. #*'The truth behind Zen-Aku is finally revealed as Princess Shayla deduces his identity and the Power Rangers also deduce the source of his power.' #'The Lone Wolf' #*Lunar Wolf Ranger introduced Nayzor destroyed #*'Despite being freed from the curse of Zen-Aku, the guilt-ridden Merrick believes he is not deserving enough to join the ranks of the Wild Force Rangers and departs to find himself.' #'Power Play' #*'Merrick, still trying to find both his place and a home, visits a local tavern and becomes aptly skilled at pool.' #'Secrets And Lies' #*'Cole is left an amnesiac when Signal Org scrambles his memories.' #'The Tornado Spin' #*'Max must rekindle his mentor’s love of bowling in order to learn the vital Tornado Spin technique necessary to defeat Bowling Org.' #'Three's a Crowd' #*'Danny finds himself caught in a love triangle when he meets his childhood sweetheart Kendall whilst pursuing the dastardly Wedding Dress Org.' #'A Father's Footsteps' #*'When Alyssa receives a phone call from her father telling her he’s coming into town, she spends the entire day training as hard as she can so he will be pleased at her prowess.' #'Sing Song' #*'In order to defeat the latest Org threat, the Wild Force Rangers must enlist the aide of the Deer Zord.' #'The Wings of Animaria' #*Nayzor returns and is destroyed again and the Animarium Armor is introduced. #*'The Wild Force Rangers must undergo a challenge set to them by a child-like higher being if they are to acquire a new weapon to combat the increased powers of Super Nayzor.' #'Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 1' #*Time Force teamup. #*'A trio of Mut-Orgs from the future travel to the present day to align themselves with Master Org.' #'Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 2' #*Time Force teamup. #*'Both groups of Power Rangers reunite with old friends and foes as the threat of the futuristic Mut-Orgs escalates, forcing Ransik to make a supreme sacrifice.' #'The Master's Last Stand' #*Master Org finished. Mandilok introduced. #*'Master Org uses his own past as Dr. Viktor Adler to lure Cole and the remaining Rangers into his clutches so he can finish them off personally.' #'Unfinished Business' #*Zen-Aku returns and is destroyed. #*'Zen-Aku returns intending to once again bond with Merrick, and only by relying on the power of teamwork can the Lunar Wolf Ranger triumph against the living shadow of his own past.' #'Homecoming' #*'Mandilok’s Duke Orgs take the Wild Force Rangers to their limits, whilst the ancient spirits of the Wild Zords voice their displeasure at the citizens of Turtle Cove continuing to construct buildings on their sacred grounds.' #'The Flute' #*'As Merrick & Princess Shayla play the flute to calm the Deer Zord, the machinations of the insidious Flute Org creates a brief tiff between the two.' #'Team Carnival' #*Jungle Blaster is introduced #*'Jindrax, feeling low on confidence following a telling off by Mandilok, reunites with his brother and reforms the legendary “Team Carnival” with him.' #'Taming Of The Zords' #*'The mystery surrounding the child Kite grows as the Wild Force Rangers attempt to take control of their Wild Zords back from the dangerous Lion Tamer Org.' #'Monitoring Earth' #*'The truth behind Kite is finally revealed as Mandilok convinces him that humanity is undeserving of their duty to safeguard the needs of Earth.' #'The Soul Of Humanity' #*'The judgment of Animus has stripped the Wild Force Rangers of their Wild Zords and placed Princess Shayla in a coma, but the Wild Force Rangers are not about to let that deter them from safeguarding the planet against the Toy Org.' #'Forever Red' #*Red Ranger teamup. #*'The remnants of the Machine Empire lead by General Venjix excavate Serpentera on the moon. To counter the danger posed by Serpentera, former Red Zeo Ranger Tommy Oliver recruits nine more Red Rangers to assist him in a decisive battle with the Machine Empire.' #'The Master's Herald, Pt. 1' #*Toxica & Mandilok are destroyed. Master Org Returns. #*'The Duke Org Onikage manipulates Toxica into removing her own horn if she is to stand a chance of bypassing the sacred waters of the Animarium and capture Princess Shayla.' #'The Master's Herald, Pt. 2' #*'Master Org returns as Mandilok pays the price for his previous deeds as the Wild Force Rangers battle Onikage’s Shadow Rangers in a valiant attempt to rescue Princess Shayla.' #'Fishing for a Friend' #*Toxica Returns #*'With Princess Shayla in his clutches, Master Org prepares a sacred ceremony within the Nexus as Jindrax feverishly works on retrieving Toxica from the spirit world using the power of some magic and a fishing rod.' #'Sealing the Nexus' #*Toxica & Jindrax take off on the road. #*'Master Org begins making preparations for a ceremony that will grant him limitless power. In a bid to free the captive Princess Shayla, the Wild Force Rangers, aided by Toxica & Jindrax, battle against several resurrected Org Generals.' #'The End of the Power Rangers, Pt. 1' #*'The Wild Force Rangers celebrate the apparent demise of Master Org, and face their impending dismissal from Power Ranger duty, but when Turtle Cove is attacked and reduced to a city covered in vines, the Wild Force Rangers are shocked to discover Master Org has survived.' #'The End of the Power Rangers, Pt. 2' #*Master Org destroyed. Rangers no longer needed. #*'Master Org, having slain the Wild Zords nullified their source of power and downed the Animarium subjects Turtle Cove to a terrifying barrage of erratic weather conditions and menaces the helpless civilians with his legions of Putrids.' Trivia *Wild Force was the first season to have a narrator like it's Sentai counterpart. *At one point in the Wild Force intro you can see the faces of all 5 of the main Gaorangers as they transform. In addition, in the first Wild Force promo (the one that aired after Time Force ended), the full faces of 4 of the Japanese actors from Gaoranger, as they begin to transform, can be seen. *The first Wild Force promo actually used several clips from the Gaoranger intro. *First time Power Rangers actually copied a Sentai tranformation sequence in every detail. Incarnations like Zeo and Space were similar, along with the Magna Defender morph in Lost Galaxy, but not quite the same because it made modifications to the transformations; such as Zeo using gridlines and Space having "Morphing Complete" instead of "Mega (color) Ready", and a repainted Dairanger Aura Changer replacing Magna Defender's sword as a transformation device. However in the teamup special "Trakeena's Revenge (which used footage of GoGo 5 Vs. Gingaman, the Galaxy Rangers actually did use the Gingaman morph sequence. *It should be noted that Alyssa Enrilé (the White Wild Force Ranger) was the first Power Ranger known to attend college and serve as a Ranger simultaneously. *It was the first Power Rangers team to start off with an even number of individuals as Rangers (four). In Power Rangers in Space, there were technically two Rangers; but Zhane was incapacited at the time, so only one Ranger (Andros) remained. Likewise, in Power Rangers Time Force, only one individual, Alex - the original Red Time Force Ranger - was shown to have the ability to morph at the start of the season. All other seasons begin with an odd number with either three (Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder,S.P.D., and Jungle Fury) or five individuals receiving their powers simultaneously. (Note: Turbo doesn't count as it started off with four because, if Rocky would not have hurt himself, he would have received the Blue Turbo powers, and also the fact when the Turbo Rangers morphed for the very first time, Justin had already offically joined the team to become the Blue Turbo Ranger). *It was the first series where the Red Ranger (the leader) has been the last individual to join a Power Rangers team (followed by S.P.D., Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury). *It should also be noted that before the arrival of Cole, Taylor was the leader, thus making her the first known Yellow Ranger ever to lead a Power Ranger team. *This was the first regular Power Ranger series not to feature a Pink Ranger (though Alyssa's costume had pink accents. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers did so first, although this one is not considered to be a complete season. *The series was unique in the fact that the villains are called 'Orgs', much like in Gaoranger. Even the monsters the Power Rangers had to defeat mostly had no name changes in the transition. *''Wild Force'' has the distiction of featuring the oldest known Power Ranger (Merrick was 3,000 years old at the time of his release). *Merrick also has the distinction of being the first Power Ranger to sport facial hair (a goatee), (Tommy Oliver was the second which he displayed in his appearances in Dino Thunder, Leanbow of Mystic Force also had a small beard and a mustache). Generally, male Power Rangers are clean shaven. *Also, "Forever Red" was Tommy Oliver's first appearance to sport his short hair, which he retains in his later appearance in Dino Thunder. *It was the third series to feature villains who truly reformed and renounced their evil ways (the first was Astronema of Space, and the second were Ransik and Nadira in Time Force). Jindrax and Toxica aided the rangers in defeating Master Org and left to find their place in the world in the finale. *This season holds the record of the highest number of Zords featured: 22 (including the pieces of Animus; Baby Soul Bird is not counted, because it is not a Zord itself; it was stated to work as a cockpit. Adult Soul Bird and the last identified Zords don't count, since their appearances were nothing but cameos). **Max is the only Ranger in this season not to have 3 Zords, only possessing 2. *This series also has the current record for Power Ranger appearances from previous seasons, at 13. The first were the 6 Time Force Rangers, then the 7 Red rangers in "Forever Red." For a total including the 6 main Rangers, it would tie with SPD as both series featured 19 Rangers in a single season (SPD has 5 A and B-Squad each plus four additional in Doggie/Shadow Ranger, and Sam/Omega Ranger as regular Rangers, and Kat Manx and Nova Ranger for one respective episode, only plus the 5 Dino Rangers). Ironically, Tommy Oliver is included in both numbers of Rangers, first as the Red Zeo Ranger, and second as the Black Dino Ranger. *Although Master Org is an American-made villain, the costume used for him was recycled from the Gorma Emperor, who is the main villain in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Princess Shayla is the second female mentor. *This series gave the brief return of the comedy duo Bulk and Skull in "Forever Red" and was the last series to feature the two. *This was the last Power Ranger Series to be produced by MMPR Productions, and the first season to be developed completely under ownership of Disney. *The Time Force-Wild Force Teamup was the first known American-made teamup since there has never been a Gaoranger vs. Timeranger teamup, outside of fanfics. *This is the first season to show realistic blood. *"Forever Red" was the first episode to commemorate the anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. This would repeat in Operation Overdrive with "Once A Ranger". *This is the first season since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to not use wrist Morphers. They use cell phone-like Morphers instead. Also, this is the second series to feature cell phones as a Morpher. Zhane from Space was techinally the first. *''Wild Force'' was also the third series to have a character killed off. Animus, in his human form, Kite, died when all of the Zords were taken away - though he may have returned unseen in the finale when all the Zords came back. The first was Zordon (from MMPR to Space), and the original Magna Defender and Kendrix Morgan (from Lost Galaxy) being the second and third (though Kendrix was revived at Lost Galaxy's finale). *According to an earlier script, Kendall, a girl Danny Delgado was madly in love with, was supposed to become a ranger. *Alyssa Enrilè seems to have a White Tiger Zord, similar to Tommy in the Mighty Morphin' Series *This Is The Final Series To Be Aired On Fox Kids till it was moved to ABC Kids. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power rangers Season Category:Wild Force